The Data Acquisition Core (DAC) is a centralized coordinating facility for the collection of data in education, epidemiology, and health services research (EEHSR) projects funded through the Indiana University Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center (IUMAMDC). All four proposed EEHSR projects and two of the five proposed Developmental and Feasibility (D&F) Studies will gather data through structured interviews, both at various sites on the Indiana University Medical center Campus and at remote sites in the community. Therefore, the specific aims of the Data Acquisition Core (DAC) will be as follows: 1. To provide EEHSR and other clinical arthritis investigators with the resources necessary to train study coordinators and interviewers in their research protocols; 2. To schedule and conduct subject screening and data collection sessions according to project protocols, and to edit and code data from completed interviews; and 3. To serve as a data acquisition facility for future investigations in arthritis-related educational, epidemiological, and health services research. To provide for the data acquisition needs of EEHSR and other clinical arthritis investigators, the DAC supports the partial effort of a Core Director, a full-time Project Manager, a sufficient number of full- time equivalent (FTE) Study Coordinators to execute current study protocols, and specialized technical personnel (e.g., physical therapy assistants) required, as needed, by projects to supplement the effort and expertise of the Study Coordinators.